


Helpful to the Hopeless

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly Week [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day One, F/F, Trimberly Week, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Isiah Hart is a devious bitch and Kim has a family reunion. Part one of two.





	Helpful to the Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned The Kiss so fair warning okay? Okay.

Growing up in the Hart household was easygoing and calm. Kim was a simple child to please and Isiah and Maddy Hart have loved her since they brought her home from the hospital. They love their daughter with their whole world and if it wasn't for those new friends of hers they would have lost her. They signed Kimberly up for therapy after what happened with her old friends, but they knew it wasn't working. No one who impulsively cuts their hair in a school bathroom is an emotionally stable person. The Hart's love the other rangers (even though they don't know they're the rangers) as if they are their own children. Billy who came over the first time he visited with a pamphlet about Autism that he wrote himself for them. He sat with them and went over said pamphlet making sure to answer any questions they had for over an hour. Then there's Zack. The boy who brings out the wild side in their daughter, but is the most respectful teenage boy they've ever met. Who comes over on Sundays to help cook dinner with Maddy because Kim can somehow burn water so she just cuts vegetables. Next is Jason. They surely thought he was Kimberly's boyfriend when they met him and a couple times after that, but were pleasantly surprised when he mentioned a date with Billy in passing. They treated the boy no differently after that except they were a little bit nicer to the boy and let Kim close her door when he came around.

Trini was the last of the four they met, but you save the best for last for a reason. The quiet girl took a while to open up, but given her relationship with her own parents that's understandable. Kim had told them most of what she knew about the situation and felt for the girl and her living situation. They would always let the young girl stay as long as she needed, knowing of the toxicity of her home life. Trini has become a fixture in their household, she's there so much Isiah and Maddy give her chores to do. They love the Latina teen, mainly because she loves their daughter as much as they do if not more. They hear the conversations they have at three am when Kim thinks they're asleep. Maddy has seen them cuddled together on the couch or in Kimberly's bed too many times to act oblivious to their relationship. From what Kim has told them the other girl would never let any of their other friends get that close to her. (Except for Billy if he felt comfortable enough to do so.)

They know the two girls aren't dating but they are just prolonging the inevitable by being oblivious and dumb. Isiah knows his daughter would kill him if she figured out what they were doing and that they were meddling in her love live, but he just wants his daughter to be happy. He thinks that outweighs all the cold shoulder he could get from doing this. He has a plan that is sure to work. The plan was simple actually. Separate Trini and Kimberly long enough to talk to his daughter about their upcoming family reunion, put a bug in her ear about how the family is excited to meet her friends, and tell her that grandma Lee wants to meet her significant other. He has to make sure to say significant other otherwise he will get caught. He has to make it seem like she has a choice, plus Trini will already be over so it's a perfect plan. All he has to do is make it to Thursday night without letting it slip and he's golden.

* * *

Kim and Trini were supposed to be studying. Well Trini actually is doing her homework, Kimberly is too busy staring at Trini as she bites her pen and lip in concentration. God she's so far gone over Trini it's not funny anymore, except to maybe Zack. He would laugh his ass off at how whipped she is over the shorter ranger. Speaking of the guys none of them know of her feelings for the other girl except for Jason, but that's because he's her best friend. They tell each other everything even the things that the other probably doesn't want to know.

It all started the night Rita happened to Billy and Trini. After they kissed they talked about what it meant and they both came to the conclusion that they didn't want each other. They were just doing what they thought they were supposed to do because what and who they really wanted was much harder to get. Jason wanted Billy, and Kimberly wanted Trini. They didn't get to talk about the kiss until days later, but when they did they were on the same page in where they stood. Jason is who she goes to when she can't talk to Trini. Which means she's mostly just talking about her feelings for Trini and how much of a bi mess she is around the girl. 

Like right now for example. She's texting back and forth with him about how much of a mess she is just from watching Trini bite at her pen and her lower lip.

 _ **Kimbley:**_ i am so gay jase

 _ **Red in the face:**_ I thought you were bisexual??

 _ **Kimbley:**_ quiet you let me vent 

 _ **Red in the face:**_ one day I'm gonna vent to you like this, show you how it feels

 _ **Kimbley: ~~~~**_yeah yeah can I talk now or not?

 _ **Red in the face:**_ yeah go ahead not like I was doing anything anyway 

 _ **Kimbley:**_ you weren't bc billy is at family therapy with his mom and zack is at work AND you have no other friends unless youre hanging with pearl

 _ **Kimbley:**_ anyway Trini is over doing homework and shes doing that thing where she bites her pen or lip when shes trying to focus and i cant look away 

 _ **Kimbley:**_ ITS VERY DISTRACTING JASON VERY DISTRACTING 

 _ **Red in the face:**_ I know ive seen your face in our shared study hall when you watch her

 _ **Red in the face:**_ when are you just gonna tell her how you feel? she won't wait for you forever 

 _ **Red in the face**_ _ **:**_ that new girl in detention has been looking at Trini too.

"Girls. Come down to help get dinner ready!"

Kimberly looks up from her phone at the sound of her father and replies to him before Jason.

"We'll be right down!"

 _ **Kimbley**_ _ **:**_ im putting a pin in that and we'll talk about it when I get back from dinner

 _ **Red in the face** **:**_ yes maam tell your parents i said hi 

 ** _Kimbley:_** will do

Kimberly puts her phone in her back pocket and looks at the other person in the room. Trini has her earbuds in and is making notes on her homework in her notebook. Kim loves to sit and watch Trini like this. When she can just be herself and just exist. When she's not burdened by ranger duties and the things that put stress on her. She is just breathing and existing and Kim thinks this is when Trini is the most beautiful. If she could Kim would watch her like this forever, but her dad is waiting for her and her mom is waiting on Trini. She leans down off the edge of her bed where Trini is sitting on the floor and taps her on the shoulder, hoping not to startle the girl because her music is still playing. Trini looks up and smiles and she can't help but smile too. God she could never tire of Trini's eyes. When around the other rangers Trini started wearing her glasses instead of her color contacts. Whoever said blue eyes were the best has clearly never met Trini.

"What's up?"

"Dad called us down to help with dinner. Mom needs her assistant chef to help cook."

"Okay I'm gonna go to bathroom, meet you downstairs."

She watches her crush leave the room and flops down on the bed with a sigh. Crush is not a word that she uses to describe Trini often but it's the most accurate one she can think of right now. She doesn't have a crush though. When a person has crush they just find them attractive and that's not what Kim feels. While Kimberly does think Trini is beautiful, she knows she's much more than that. Kim has Feelings for Trini Crystal and they go way past appreciation for her physical appearance. Unlike Zack when he had his crush on Trini. (Something all five of them swore to never bring up not even on their death beds as a joke.) 

Kim finally goes down stairs after her bi mess moment( trademark pending) and sees her father already setting the table. He smiles when he notices her and she joins him in fixing the table. 

"Homework going well up there?"

"Trini's is I just have a lot on my mind. Can't seem to really focus tonight."

"Got the family reunion on your mind?"

"...Yeah I do! I haven't seen some of my cousins in so long time. What if their opinions of me change because I changed?"

"You changed for the better Kimmy, if they can't see that it's their loss."

"Thanks Dad."

The two Harts set the table in silence and then Isiah smirks before speaking. Trini passes them on the way to the kitchen and they both wave as she does, Kim stares a bit longer than necessary but that's normal for her.

"Maybe it would help if you invited the person you're dating. Maybe that would help you relax."

"Person I'm dating? Dad I'm not dating anyone."

"Oh please Kim you're always on the phone texting and leaving and coming in and out of the house. If you're not dating someone you're gonna have to tell me what you've really been up to."

Kim panics internally at her father's statement. She can't tell him the truth that she's been doing ranger activities, so she'll have to lie. She just hopes she can pull this off. 

"You're right I am dating someone. It's just really new so we wanted to keep it to ourselves."

"I understand but you should still invite Trini to the picnic on Saturday along with the others."

"Yeah maybe when she gets off work but wait...you think I'm dating Trini?"

"Well you spend almost all your time with her, it's kinda where my mind went."

A light bulb goes off in Kimberly's head and she knows what she's going to do before thinking about the consequences. She's going to have to talk to Trini about this later because she's going to be in trouble.

"Please don't tell mom or Trini that you know. Trin was really set on keeping it under wraps so there's less chance that her mother finds out." 

"You're secret is safe with me, but you have to tell your mother. Preferably tonight since Trini is here."

"Okay I will talk to her before we eat I promise."

"Good, now go help your mother in the kitchen or do anything she says if she needs it done."

"Okay."

Kim didn't get to talk to Trini until after dinner, luckily nothing seems too off about their interactions at least according to her. She's packing her bags to leave when Kimberly finally says something.

"Are you okay with coming to my house Saturday? I know how you are with crowds."

"I should be fine if all five of us will be there. Why bring it up now?"

"Because my dad thinks we're dating and I didn't really deny the idea of that being the truth."

"I'm sorry what did you just say? I don't think I heard you properly mind repeating that for me?"

"My dad thinks we're dating and I didn't deny it."

"Oh okay. Kim what the hell?! Why didn't you tell him we aren't dating?"

"I'm sorry! It was either that or tell him I'm a ranger. He noticed that I haven't been around much and I had to make up a lie anyway. It was the first thing I could think of."

"So you said you were dating me?"

"No actually he did and I just didn't tell him anything otherwise."

"He brought me up?"

"Yeah he did. I was gonna say Zack or something but he beat me too it."

"Oh please Zack would not be able to pretend to date you even if it had to save his life. The safest bet would have to be me. What did you tell him about our relationship?"

"That it's only a few weeks old and that no one knows about it because you're afraid of how your mother will react. The only people that know are your brothers and my dad."

"Okay I can work with that. Before your reunion we should go over more details. We need to get our story straight."

"There's one more thing. I have to tell my mama before you leave tonight, Dad insisted."

"Okay fine we'll do it on my way out that way you have to deal with the backlash, if there is one."

"Okay I deserve that. Let's just get this over with shall we?"

Kimberly walks into the living room, Trini a few steps behind her and stops at the sight of her mother and father.

"Mom, Dad Trini is leaving now."

"Wonderful having you over as always dear."

"You definitely need to come by more often."

"Let's hope you feel that way after Kim says next."

Trini's statement piques their interest but they don't speak eager to her what Kim is going to say next.

"Trini and I have been dating for the past few weeks. We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want her mom to find out, so I've been lying to you."

The following silence is tense. Trini is holding Kim's hand showing support but also partly behind the taller girl ready to make her exit if necessary. Isiah is watching the room with a small smile on his face, having already known and his plan is already working. Maddy has an unreadable expression on her face, proccessing everything she has just heard. Kimberly herself has a nervous look, while knowing this is all fake she can't help but wonder what her mother's real reaction would be to her dating another woman.

"Kimberly you could have told us sooner! We would have understood and we would never betray your trust like that Trini. I completely support this and the both of you in this relationship."

Kim runs towards her mother and hugs her with most of the ranger strength she allows her self to use in everyday life. She was already strong because of her gymnastics and dance training and that was what made it possible to knock Ty's tooth out. (Which her father the dentist had to put back in.) Trini eventually leaves for her own house and Kim stays up talking to her parents before going to bed herself.

True to her words Trini does text her over the next few days coming up with a backstory for Kim to say to some of her more nosy relatives and other answers to random questions. She wasn't lying about the other girl having to work that Saturday, she won't be showing up to the reunion/family BBQ until a little after four. The boys all luckily will be there right around noon while Trini is at work, a silver lining to this whole ordeal. Friday was spent with Billy and Jason helping her clean the house with her father as they prepared for guests. Zack and Trini were with her mother grocery shopping and later when everything is cleaned the cooking will start. 

Billy is with her dad in the basement and Jason is upstairs with Kim fixing the guest room. The boy has been incredibly quiet since she told him about the fake dating thing she has with Trini leaving the room quiet and awkward for the both of them.

"So you're ignoring me because of the Trini thing? Why won't you talk to me Jase?"

"Because this fake dating thing is stupid and you just need to tell her how you feel. You're jumping through all these hoops and running in circles. Just tell her how you feel it's been months."

"You don't understand Jason I need to do it this way. This way when I tell her how I feel it won't be a surprise."

 "You're starting your relationship on lies Kim do you really want to start something with Trini that way?"

Kimberly frowns with a slight pout to her lips and shakes her head. She feels the tears welling up in her eyes suddenly and she has to talk to Dr. Washington about her emotions being out of wack recently.

"No Jason I don't want that, but I need to do this. This is the only way I can be with her! What if she doesn't want me? Huh? Have you thought about that?!"

"Kim I may not be as close to Trini as Zack is, but she would be crazy not to want you. Of course she would want you. Come here."

Jason pulls Kimberly into his arms and holds her as she cries. She doesn't cry for long but Jason doesn't let her go, not until he hears her breathing even out. When it does she squeezes him back, stands up, wipes at her eyes then smiles slightly at him. 

"Kim promise me that you'll tell her you have real feelings for her. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow, but please do it before someone gets hurt."

"I will I can't let her get away when she's this close to being mine. I promise Jason."

"Don't promise me, promise yourself Kim."

Kimberly nods and starts to speak but she hears footsteps so she stops and turns towards the door. Isiah walks in with a smile on his face at the sight of the clean guest room. Jason places a hand on Kim's back for comfort out of sight of the elder Hart's eyes and Kim leans into it.

"Good job on the room you two, I don't even remember the last time it was this clean."

"The last time we cleaned this room. That was the last time when it was this clean."

"Hmm well you would know you cleaned it. Anyway I came up here for a reason, will you go get some pizza or something for dinner? It would be counterproductive to dirty dishes while we're cleaning."

"So food we don't need silverware and paper plates? I can do that."

"Thanks the money is on the table and I'll pay you back if you need more money. Jason you can help downstairs in the kitchen while she's gone."

Isiah leaves to go back downstairs and Jason and Kim follow him. As Kim is gone everyone comes back from the grocery store, so everyone is in the kitchen when she comes back. The rest of the night was spent cooking and eating pizza. Trini sits next to her most of the night. It's not something that needs to be mentioned because she is sitting between herself and Zack, but it feels like it needs to be noted. She sticks to her side the most of the night and Kim does the same. It's not unlike how they normally act so it's not strange to the others. Zack is the first one to says he has to go and everyone but Trini head out to leave. She leaves last, to keep up with act and because she drove herself here, and Kim walks her out herself.

"Tomorrow is gonna be so stressful."

"No it won't you'll be fine you just gotta relax."

Trini wraps her arms around the other girls waist and Kim relaxes into her touch. They're leaning against her bike talking and Kim is struggling to keep it together. God they're just talking and she can't get it together because Trini has her arm around her waist. She really needs to tell the other girl how she feels because she's tired of feeling like this. Like Trini is always so calm around girls, but Kim can't even breathe when she's around her.

"How are you always so calm?"

"Years of martial arts, yoga, and meditation. I thought you knew this already Kim."

"Whatever. You better keep my head on straight tomorrow."

"I thought you were bisexual Kim."

"You and Jason both made that joke I'm tired of this biphobic behavior."

"It's either that or you'll call out bi erasure on us and that's even more fun for the rest of us." 

"Whatever you got my back tomorrow right?"

"I always have your back Kim. I got you. Now give me a hug so I can leave."

 "You're so demanding come here."

Kim watches the other girl mount her motorcycle and drive away before going inside and getting ready for bed.

* * *

Saturday is all a blur before Trini arrives. She vaguely registers all the different family members she's hugged and their names, but she probably couldn't list all the cousins that she's already talked to today. The boys arrived at one with plates, cups, and coolers filled with bags of ice and water bottles. She's going to have to make it up to them for helping her out this week, maybe she can get Jason to skip a day of training to plan a road trip or something. Trini doesn't show until around five( she went home and showered after work and brought her brothers with her) and Kim sighed with relief. The boys instantly run off towards her direction and hug at her legs before she has time to squat and hug them properly. She settles for ruffling their curly hair and she points them in the direction of Zack and the two now nine year olds are off in his direction.

"Wow you're wearing your nice ripped jeans. You must want to make a good first impression."

"For your benefit. Can't have your distanct cousins talking shit just because I'm dressed a certain way. Oh I got your favorite soda too it's in the car."

"You're so sweet buying soda even though you don't drink it yourself. Come on the food is inside."

Kim makes sure Trini (and the boys) eat some food because she knows how she can get without any food in her system. Not to mention she had just got off work so who knows how long it's been since the smaller girl ate something. They spend the majority of the day talking and laughing with Kim's cousins and occasionally talking to some of her aunts and uncles. Trini is charming everyone and it's slightly bittersweet for Kim. On the sweet side she loves that her family is being so accepting of Trini(and by extension her sexuality), but then it's bitter because none of it is real. Trini isn't her girlfriend. No matter how much she wishes this to be real it's not and it's breaking her heart. Jason was right someone was gonna get hurt and that someone is her. 

Kim silently excuses herself to go inside and goes to her room to be alone. She's alone for maybe ten minutes before she hears footsteps and she shouldn't be as surprised as she is that it's the object of her affection at her door.

"You okay? I thought I would need the break after a while not you." 

 "Yeah I'm good I just needed a minute I'll be right down."

"What got you so freaked out? Was it something I did or said?"

"No Trin you've been perfect this is all on me. I guess I realized all of this is fake and I got overwhelmed."

"What's fake?"

"This. Telling people we're dating. I've wanted to call you mine for so long I didn't think about how much this would hurt."

"Wow there is a lot to unpack here. You have feelings for me and have had them for a while. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was scared. Just because we're both girls that like girls doesn't mean we have to date. I thought you didn't feel the same as I did."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the locker door."

"Kim that was months ago!"

"I know but we had to deal with Rita and becoming rangers we all had a lot on our plates."

"Did you ever think about why I tore the door off your locker?"

"You were just being a good friend?"

"Because I didn't want to see the girl I had a crush on crying in the middle of the hallway. Plus it was a way to get closet to you."

"Had a crush on?"

"Well it was a crush back then. It's much more than that now."

"Will you go out with me? Not a fake date but for real?"

"Of course I will."

Kim smiles and Trini copies her, dimples on full display for the other girl. They sit in silence for a few minutes before ultimately going back downstairs to join their friends and family. From the other side of the backyard Isiah Hart is smiling into his drink and the sight of his daughter and her girlfriend. He knows his plan has worked from how closely they're sitting together and he can't help but chuckle into his cup. Now all he has to do now is relax and reap the benefits of his daughter's happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Day Two.


End file.
